lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
Vehicles play a major role in L.A. Noire. They are used as the primary means of transportation while moving through the city of Los Angeles and will help Cole Phelps You to investigate the crimes in the city, either by taking him to a location fast or by chasing criminals in a high-speed pursuit. There are a total of 95 vehicles in the game. Being a cop, Phelps can commandeer any car that is on the street for necessary practice of law at the player's discretion. It is unknown whether or not Phelps owns his own car for personal use, as he is seen driving different vehicles matched with his different partners to each of the desks he works at throughout the game. Leaving to speculate that the partners own the cars and the player is given the option to find their own while otherwise driving the vehicles belonging to the detectives. List of Vehicles Note: For the sake of consistency, when editing this list, please use the categories, names and order that Rockstar and Team Bondi have used so that players can more easily use this as a checklist. Car names that are different from those listed in-game have been moved to the bottom. If the names are in any way inaccurate, please note this on the individual car pages. (I am missing several cars, so I may have removed correct cars for the sake of organization. My apologies.) Thanks! Two Door *Buick Business Coupe *Buick Coupe *Buick Eight Convertible *Buick Eight Coupe *Buick 2DR Sedanette *Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR *Chevrolet Styleline *Chrysler Town and Country *Cord Hardtop * *Ford Convertible *Ford Custom *Packard Custom *DeSoto 2DR Custom *Ford 2DR *Ford Business Coupe *Ford Tudor Convertible *Ford V8 Sedan *Lasalle V8 Sedan *Lincoln Continental Coupe *Nash Super 600 *Packard Clipper Eight *Packard Clipper Six *Pontiac Torpedo Six *Studebaker Commander Four Door *Cadillac Lasalle Series 50 *Cadillac Series 61 Touring Sedan *Cadillac Series 61 * *Chevrolet Sedan *Plymouth P5 *Chrysler Airflow *DeSoto Custom Suburban *Hudson Super Six *International D Series Sedan *Frazer Manhattan *Lincoln Zephyr Touring *Oldsmobile Hydramatic 88 *Oldsmobile Sedan *Packard Clipper Eight *Plymouth Sedan *Plymouth Special Deluxe Six *Pontiac Sedan Six *Willys Overland Sport *Cadillac V16 Convertible *Chevrolet Fleetmaster Convertible *Mercury Custom *Ford DeLuxe Convertible *Lincoln Continental Convertible *Lincoln Model K Convertible Roadster *Nash La Fayette Convertible *Oldsmobile S98 Convertible Service * *Chevrolet Pickup *Chevrolet Van *Chevrolet Civilian Van *Chevrolet Pickup 2 *GMC Pickup * *American La France Fire Truck *Buick Ambulance *Chevrolet Tow Truck *DeSoto Custom Suburban Taxi *Dodge Fuel Truck *Ford Ambulance *International Metro KB1M *International KB5 *International D Series *Heil Colecto-Pak *International KB8 *International KB6 Bonus Hidden (15 in total) *Cadillac Town Car - 1936 *Chrysler Woody - 1946 *Cisitalia Coupe - 1939 *Cord 810 Softtop - 1936 *Davis Deluxe - 1948 *Delage D8 120 - 1937 *Delage D8-120 S Poutout Aero-Co - 1937 *Delahaye 135MS Cabriolet - 1947 *Duesenberg Walker Coupe - 1934 *Phantom Corsair - 1938 *Stout Scarab - 1936 *Talbot GS26 - 1948 *Tucker Torpedo - 1948 *Voisin C7 - 1938 *Ford H Boy - 1932 Police *Buick Super *Cadillac Series 62 Convertible *Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR *Chevrolet Coroner's Van *Ford Police Special *Hudson Commodore *International Police Wagon *Nash Super 600 *Studebaker Commander Temporary list *American LaFrance Fire Truck *Buick Ambulance *Buick Super *Chevrolet Master *Chevrolet Roadster *Chevrolet Styleline *Chrysler DeSoto *Chrysler New Yorker *Cord 810 *Ford Coupe *Ford DeLuxe *Frazer Manhattan *Hudson Commodore *Kaiser DeLuxe *Lincoln Continental *Lincoln Zephyr *Mercury 8 *Nash Ambassador *Nash 600 *Oldsmobile 90 *Oldsmobile Custom Cruiser 98 *Packard Clipper *Packard Clipper Eight Four Door *Pontiac DeLuxe *Studebaker Champion *Talbot-Lago T26 *Chrysler DeSoto Taxi *Chevrolet 3100 Tow Truck *Chevrolet Combination Car *Cadillac Series 62 *Cadillac V-16 *Chevrolet 3100 *Chevrolet KC *Ford Super DeLuxe Convertible *International D-Series *International D-Series Paddywagon *International KB7 *International KB8 - Closed *Lincoln Continental Convertible *Mercury Custom *Studebaker Champion Police Special *White Model 798 Bus Trivia * Many of the vehicles were based on Jay Leno's, he gave Team Bondi access to his garage which is partially comprised of vehicles from the 1940s. * When required to drive to a location on the map, the player can employ what Rockstar calls a 'trip-skip mechanism' by holding 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, at the side of a car which will prompt Phelps' partner to drive, leaving the player's view to follow the car and overhear their conversation, which can be skipped, in addition - and allow the player to jump instantly to the destination. * When Phelps is driving, you are able to encounter 'Street Crimes'. Once you accept a 'Street Crime', exit the vehicle, then press and hold 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, to force your partner to drive and skip to the crime scene. You will miss out on encountering any Landmarks. * To unlock new vehicles, Phelps must drive them (actually just enter the vehicle, no real driving required). There does not seem to be any penalty for spending time at an intersection, getting in and out of vehicles to unlock them. Hitting them with your car seems to stop them so you can commandeer them. * Your police siren causes other drivers to slow and move to the right of the road and clear intersections. de:Fahrzeuge * Category:L.A. Noire Category:Gameplay